Broken Wings
by TrenchcoatsAndPlaid
Summary: Dean knew it was his fault. He should've stayed to save him. Now, the angel was in much worse shape. And it was all Dean's fault.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Dean thrashed around as he heard the angel's cries of agony. _This is all my fault. I should've listened to him, dammit._ Now, Crowley had captured ten angels, and for each time Dean didn't answer his question, he tortured one. He had already killed nine of the angels, and if Dean had known that _he_ had been captured too, he would've spilled everything. Another loud cry swooped over the room, and Dean wished he could cover his ears. It was filled with _so much pain_. Dean zipped up his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder, ready to be out of this place.

"Dean!"

Dean winced and ran to the window, as he heard the angel scream for his help. Mounting onto the window sill, Dean looked down at the ground.

"Dean...!"

This time the cry was much more hoarse, much more vulnerable, and with much more pain. Dean knew he should try to save him, but Crowley was with him. And with a watered down angel, he couldn't fight a demon alone. Dean turned back, and although he knew the angel couldn't hear him, and a simple 'sorry' wouldn't fix anything in the world, he said it.

"I'm sorry Cas..."

Then, the Winchester turned and dropped silently into the darkness.

* * *

 **One**

"What do you mean _you left Cas with Crowley_?!"

The Winchesters sat in their Impala, eating, as Dean filled him in on what happened last night.

"Sammy," Dean warned. "Not now."

"Oh, no. You're not 'not now'-ing me. What the hell was going on through your mind?!" Sam set his hamburger down, and faced Dean entirely. "Why would you leave Cas to be tortured?"

Dean could tell Sam was actually furious, which made Dean scowl.

"I didn't have a choice, Sam!" Dean said loudly. "There was no time left."

"No time le-?! You honestly think I'm buying that?!" The younger Winchester looked just about ready to punch his brother in the face. "Since when do we notice that there is no time left, and not make time for it?!"

Dean kept silent.

"Dean. You left a friend behind, you left a person that was like family."Sam glared at the eldest Winchester. "How many times has Cas saved our ass? More times that you could ever count. Even when he was having problems in Heaven, even when he was working with Crowley! And when it's our turn to save him we say 'sorry' and turn our backs on him?!"

Dean rubbed his palms onto his face, frustration burning in his throat.

"Fine. I was too scared. I was scared of facing a demon alone with an angel helplessly watching! I was scared that if I didn't make it, I would have let you and Cas down. So I didn't risk it." Dean looked everywhere except Sam's face.

"We need to go find him Dean." Sam said simply.

"No need for that boys."

Both Winchesters jumped visibly at the new voice, Dean banging his head on the roof of the Impala, which was nowhere near a public place.

"Crowley..." Dean heard Sam say in distaste.

"Moose."

"That mother..." Dean shoved the car door open, ready to punch Crowley's face, when he noticed he wasn't alone. "Cas..."

The bloody angel was leaning entirely onto Crowley, his arm around Crowley's neck, and Crowley's left arm around his waist. His head dangled, and Cas slowly raised his head, opening one eye. Dean noticed the other one was a bad shade of purple and swollen.

"Dean..." Cas said simply, and he suddenly dropped. Crowley picked him up with ease, bridal style, as if things like that happened every day.

"Cas!" Dean surged forward, Sam hot on his heels, but Crowley shook his head.

"That's close enough, Winchesters." Crowley glared at the boys, and Dean felt the white-hot rage in his mouth again.

"I came to make a deal with you..." Crowley drawled lazily, and Cas's eyes fluttered open.

"Crowley?" Cas said softly, and Crowley looked down at Cas, all boredom in his eyes gone and replaced with something Dean couldn't understand.

"Yeah, Cas?" Crowley searched Cas's eyes.

"Can you put me down?" Cas coughed, and Dean noticed the blood splatter onto his cheek and clothes.

"Yeah, yeah." Crowley placed Castiel's feet down onto the ground, pulling Cas's right arm over his neck, and his left arm supporting him.

"Dean?!" Cas said in bewilderment when he saw the two guys.

"Cas!" Dean surged forward, and this time, managed to pull Cas away from Crowley.

"Sam!" Cas's voice even cracked in relief, but then changed. "Where have you been?"

Dean shot a warning look at his younger brother. "Looking for you Cas."

"But, Dean, you knew where I was." Cas frowned.

"Cas-"

"Why didn't you come for me?" Cas scowled.

"It's complicated Cas-" Sam walked forward.

"Stop lying to me." The angel said softly.

"We're not ly-"

"Yes, you are!" Cas took a step back.

"Cas!" Dean grabbed the angel's wrist, pulling him towards them. "Calm down! We can explain!"

The angel sagged, defeated, and he leaned forward, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Hey. Hey, Cas!" Dean caught Cas just in time, his arms wrapping around Cas's waist.

"He can only stand for a few minutes. It happened after I snapped his rib in two." Crowley commented ever so carelessly.

"What?!" Sam ran forward, hands outstretched, but he stumbled and fell, Crowley gone.

"Damn bastard." Dean growled, Cas 'mmm'-ing in agreement. Dean tried not to notice how perfectly well Cas fit along Dean, Cas's face fitting into Dean's neck.

"We should go." Sam looked around. "Nobody should see us with a bloody person - er, angel- and much less with a knife in hand."

Dean nodded, and lifted Cas up. Cas groaned softly in pain, and Dean winced.

"Sorry." Dean opened the passenger door of Baby, and laid Cas down.

"I drive, you sit with Cas in the back and make sure he's okay." Sam ordered Dean.

"What?" Dean scowled.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked, sass in his tone.

"Uh, yeah. Why do I have to take care of the angel?" Dean knew he was being childish.

"Really, Dean? Just get in the damn car and take care of the damn angel." Sam got in the Impala, and Dean tried to hide his annoyance.

"Fine. I'll get in the damn car and take car of the damn angel." Dean slide into the car, trying to sit comfortably without hurting Cas, but he soon grew frustrated and annoyed and simply lifted Cas's head into his lap.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked after a few hours of driving.

Dean glanced down at the angel. "Bad."

"I know that. How bad is he doing, is what I'm asking." Sam said slowly.

"On a scale of one to ten, probably an eight or nine." Dean brushed Cas's hair back subconsciously.

"That's not good at all." Sam commented.

"Ya think?!" Dean rolled his eyes.

"At least I didn't leave him there to be hurt." Sam narrowed his eyes at the road in front of him.

Dean couldn't think of anything to say, so under his breath, he muttered. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean closed his eyes in annoyance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Dean watched Cas as he slept, chuckling inwardly at how the tables had turned. Castiel always looked better when he slept, Dean noted. Which made Dean confused, knowing angels don't sleep, but who knows what Crowley did to him. Cas groaned and rolled over, and Dean spit out the beer he was drinking. No way he was seeing right. He was imagining them. Dean would be _dead_ if he could see Cas's wings. But no, there they were. Huge black beautiful wings.

"Holy..." Dean rubbed at his eyes, blinking. Castiel twitched, his wings mimicking his body, and Dean would've been lying if he wasn't the least bit in awe. _Wings..._

"Dean?" Castiel mumbled.

"Uh, hey C-Cas." Dean got up from his chair, walking to the bed and pulling Cas up. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." Castiel said in his sex voice, and his wings unfurled from behind him, passing through the walls, since they were not on the physical plane. Dean stared at them, since he had only seen the shadows of his wings, and even that was once in a while. "Are you alright, Dean?"

Dean flinched. "Uh, y-yeah. Fine."

"Hey Cas." Sam walked inside the room, smiling.

"Hello Sam." Cas tried to get off the bed, but only fell to the ground.

"Hey, careful there." Sam lifted Cas off the ground quickly and pulled him back onto the bed.

"When did I get out from...?" Cas looked at Dean carefully.

"Four days ago." Dean answered. "You were really exhausted out. Which brings me to my next question, why were you sleeping?"

Castiel scowled. "I am not sure."

"Did Crowley do something to you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know."

"What about one of his other demons."

"I don't know, Dean."

"Well, what about - ?"

"What part of _I don't know_ escapes your understanding?" Castiel addressed both of the Winchesters, frusteration clear on his face.

"Well, are you still tired?" Sam asked.

"I don't know."

Dean tried to not roll his eyes or scoff, he really did, but it came out anyway. "Great. Is there anything you _do_ know?"

"I'm... hungry." Castiel furrowed his brow.

" _Hungry_?!" Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. Hungry. As in the feeling of discomfort or weakness caused by lack of food, coupled with the desire to eat." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Alright then." Sam headed out the door, muttering under his breath, "Hungry...?"

"Need anything else Cas?" Dean asked, already heading towards the door.

"Actually, Dean..." Cas began sheepishly. Dean turned around, surprised when he saw Cas blushing.

"Yeah?"

"Um, you see, my wings have to be cleaned out, and I can't clean them myself, because my ribs hurt when I turn around, so I was wondering if you could..."

"Help you?" Dean finished.

"Yes, but, um, there's usually an... unwanted reaction, since wings are _very_ sensitive." Cas rubbed the back of his neck nervously, averting his eyes.

"Unwanted...?" Dean trailed off. _Oh_...

"Yes."

"Um, it's alright, Cas." Dean's face felt hot. Heck, his whole body felt hot.

Cas chewed his bottom lip nervously.

"Um, should I go get soap?" Dean suddenly noticed how dirty Cas's wings actually were, now that he was getting a good look at them.

"Uh, yes."

Dean headed to the bathroom, knowing he was blushing, and ran into Sam.

"Woah, what's up with you? You're face is as red as a tomato." Sam looked at him weirdly.

"I, uh, have to clean Cas's wings."

Sam didn't drop the weird look on his face. "Um, okay? So why are you blushing?"

"He said that 'wings are _very_ sensitive' and that it can 'cause an unwanted reaction'." Dean quoted.

Sam's weird look was dropped and replaced by a smirk. "So should I steer clear of that room? Actually, better yet, I'm going out. I don't want to hear your moans or any beds squeaking."

Dean's face felt even hotter. " _Sam_."

Sam laughed and ran out of the bunker. "Please be done with your cloud seeding by the time I'm back, okay?"

"You _little -_ !"

Sam closed the bunker door.

Dean headed towards the bathroom, his face feeling hotter than ever.

 **Short chapter... sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, little tiny bit of 'smut' today, since I haven't updated in forever... (it's my first time writing smut, so please go easy on me)**

 **Since some of you might want a heads up other that what I just said... WARNING: CONTAINS SMUT... There, I warned you.**

 **Three**

Okay, deep breaths Dean. Nothing will go wrong. Everything will be fine.

"Uh, Cas?" Dean started to squeeze out the water from the old t-shirt Dean was using to clean out Cas' wings.

"Yes, Dean?"

Dean turned and his face burned hot _again_. "Um..." Castiel, freaking angel of the Lord, was _shirtless_ on Dean's _bed_. It didn't take Dean long for his hormones to go crazy. _Great, just great._ This was going in the wrong direction already and Dean hadn't even started.

"Dean?"

"Uh, right!" Dean shook his head and stared at the cloth in his hands. "Um..."

"Dean, if you are nervous, you don't have to do - "

"It's fine!" Dean said quickly and loudly.

Castiel stared up at Dean, and Dean quickly went to sit behind Castiel. Okay, just to start off, Castiel's wings were fucking gorgeous. Now, Castiel shirtless? That was fucking _hot, gorgeous, beautiful, sexy,_ and anythingthat was a synonym of _hot_.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, his hormones were singing ' _Too hot. Hot damn_ '.

"Dean."

"Sorry." Dean squeaked and pulled the shirt out of the water. _Okie-dokie. Here goes nothing._

Dean started to brush the first feathers, which were the ones in the middle. Dean noticied nothing that set of his _'this is going towards the gay sex'_ road radar, so he kept on going. "Hey Cas, what are the name of these feathers?"

Silence.

"Cas?"

"Secondary coverts." Castiel breathed, eyes closed and head back, neck exposed.

 _Uh-oh._

"What about these?" Dean moved on to the bigger feathers, below those.

"Secon - ah - Secondaries." Castiel groaned.

Dean paused, not liking where this was heading. Right now, his hormones and Dean Jr. were having a hard time keeping down.

"Okay. And these?"

"P-Primaries." Castiel's right wing twitched.

"Huh." Dean watched Castiel carefully, but didn't stop. "So what are these?"

"Primary - " Castiel choked off, and continued, voice husky (well, huskier than usual). "Primary coverts."

"Cool." Dean said casually, stroking a bit harder now.

Dean pressed down on a spot by the wing bone, and Castiel arched his back.

"What are these ones, Cas?"

"A-Alula." Castiel panted, and Dean's erection now felt painful.

Dean rubbed harder at the wings, brushing over Castiel's sweet spot multiple times.

"Oh, Dean!" Castiel groaned, and finally Dean rutted against Castiel's back, moaning at the friction.

Dean placed kisses on Castiel's exposed neck, and slid his hand down into Castiel's pants. "You like that, huh, Cas?"

"Yes, oh, right there. Don't stop, Dean!" Castiel started to frantically jerk his hips against Dean's hand.

Dean started to run his hand up and down Castiel's length, and then moved Castiel, so that he has lying on the bed, face-down, and Dean was on top of him.

Not wasting anytime with lube, knowing that the angel could fix himself later, Dean pulled off his pants and slicked up his painfully hard dick with spit, knowing it would work. He postitioned himself over Castiel's entrance and then pushed in. "Oh, _fuck_ , Cas. You feel so tight."

Castiel groaned, "Don't stop Dean."

"I won't." Dean assured and started to pump in and out, slamming against Castiel's prostate.

"Oh, Dean!"

Dean slammed down even harder, the heat in his abdomen unbearable.

Then, Castiel hit his orgasm. His wings quivered, and his channel squeezed around Dean so hard that it drove Dean over the edge too. Dean rode out his orgasm, and when he came down from his high, he collapsed next to Castiel. His eyes shut instantly, remembering dully that Castiel had asked him how he had seen his wings and not asked him to put them on the phsyical plane for him to see.


End file.
